


The merriest Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, May the 2nd 1998, Missing Scene, Spell damage ward, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: When the news of Voldemort’s ultimate defeat reaches St Mungo, the Healers celebrate with joy and fireworks.Although, not all the patients are able to understand what’s really happening.{The work belongs to the ‘Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum’ series}





	The merriest Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2 maggio 1998 – Gilderoy Allock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512704) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> This flash fic originally belonged to the ‘May the 2nd 1998’ collection, but I decided it belongs here even more. I’ll still consider posting it as last chapter of the collection as well, though (after all, it was the latter I added in the Italian collection too).  
I’ve also kinda regretted posting ‘Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum’ as a serie rather than a flash fics collection, but now it’s too late for that ^^’

Gilderoy was awakened by the Healers’ shouts of joy. He got up as eager as a kid on Christmas morning, enthralled by the cheering atmosphere, but only when he saw the flashes he finally understood.

_That party was for him_.

He rushed to his bed neighbor, who was looking around perplexed, and shook her with excitement.

“Come on!” he said, pulling her hand to get her up. He lead her to the window, then stood up straight, putting an arm over her shoulder. “Smile, Alice! They’re taking our pictures!”

He run a hand through his hair and made sure to offer to the flashes his best profile, showing all his perfect teeth.

When they’d taken enough pictures he got back to his bed, and he then grabbed an autographed photograph from his stack on the bedside table.

“Here, my dear!” he said, offering it to Alice.

She smiled sheepishly and took the card.

Gilderoy moved toward Frank to give him a photograph as well, but Alice tugged his sleeve to drag him to her bed, offering him the wrapper of a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
